


Let Me Make It Up To You

by VampireSerana



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, ill update the tags when i update the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSerana/pseuds/VampireSerana
Summary: Ike gets injured in battle, and Soren feels like he's the one responsible for it.





	Let Me Make It Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> i based this entire fic off this one fucking tumblr post:
> 
> *with cum in my mouth* do you hate me? (http://buddhi-sm.tumblr.com/post/162785661821/with-cum-in-my-mouth-do-you-hate-me)

Soren was hunched over a desk, maps, tomes and strategy books scattered messily on top of it. His eyes rapidly scanned over his plans for any errors, any advantages he’d unwillingly given the enemy. He couldn’t have a repeat of last battle they just recently fought. He couldn’t fail again. He couldn’t fail Ike again.  


  


Last battle, he had let his guard down, not bothering to think of the possibility that the enemy would have reinforcements. The end resulting in Ike taking a nasty hit to the shoulder, thus making it difficult for him to wield his sword for the next couple of weeks. 

  


At the time, Soren had apologized endless to Ike for his mistake, his  _ stupid  _ mistake that he shouldn’t have made, that he should have thought of in the first place, a mistake that made him once again fear he wasn’t good enough to be a tactician for someone as important as Ike.  

  


Ike had brushed off his concerns with a simple “It’s fine”, kissing the brand on his forehead before heading off to his tent. 

  


But It Was Most Definitely Not Fine.

  


Soren huffed silently, before slamming the book in front of him closed and briskly making his way to their shared tent. 

  


When he entered, he didn’t expect Ike to still be awake, lying on his side and toying with the loose threads of the blankets covering the cot. He raised his head as he heard Soren enter, giving him a small smile and sitting somewhat more upright, gesturing with his arms. “Come ‘ere.” He said. 

  


Another pang of guilt shot through Soren’s chest as he saw Ike’s bandaged shoulder, freshly cleaned and wrapped.  _ That’s your fault.  _ He thought bitterly.  _ You did that to him. You failed him.  _

  


“Soren?” Ike’s voice broke through his thoughts, snapping him back into reality. Ike’s eyes were wide with concern, and he moved his body to fully sit up on the side of the bed. 

  


Sighing and rubbing his temples, Soren sat on the opposite side of the bed, drawing his knees up to his chest and turning his head to the side to avoid looking at Ike directly, he fisted his two hands together, knuckles turning white from the force.

  


Ike furrowed his brow in confusion, hesitantly moving to place a warm hand over Soren’s cold ones, both fitting in only one of Ike’s hands. “Soren, look at me.” Ike commanded, albeit gently.

  


Soren couldn’t resist the tone in Ike’s voice, and slowly turned his head so he was facing Ike, though he kept his eyes looking down at his knees. 

  


Ike clicked his tongue in annoyance, a gesture that made Soren suppress a cringe and want to shrink away more. Why did he bother coming back to the tent? He should have stayed longer, gone over his plans more, look for every possible-

  


His train of thought was cut off when Ike’s other hand moved to his chin, forcing him to look at Ike’s face directly. 

  


At least Ike didn’t seem annoyed, he looked confused, but not annoyed. 

  


“What’s wrong?” Ike asked, voice carefully gentle, as if any other tone would scare Soren away. 

  


Soren removed one of his hands from under Ike’s, shakily touching the bandages wrapping around Ike’s shoulder and upper arm. “I’m sorry.” He apologized for probably the hundredth time that night. 

  


Ike sighed, leaning his forehead against Soren’s and kissing his cheek lazily. “I already told you, it’s fine, it’s not even your fault.” 

  


Soren shook his head, pulling back and suddenly pushing at Ike’s chest, encouraging him to lie down on his back. 

  


“I should have been more cautious.” He said, crawling onto Ike’s lap as the larger man let himself be pushed down. 

  


“Soren-” Ike was cut off by said mage lying in between his legs pulling at the waistline of his trousers. “W-What are you doing?” He stuttered out, face going red at how forward Soren was being.

  


“I want to make myself useful to you.” Soren’s eyes were alight in a similar fashion when he came up with a new tactical plan. “I want to make up for almost getting you killed.” He tugged Ike’s trousers down to his thighs, leaving him in just his smallclothes. 

  


“You already are use-Ah!” Ike cut himself off with a groan as Soren rubbed his dick through his undergarments. 

  


Ike got turned on embarrassingly quick, dick already half hard and throbbing and craving more of Soren’s touch. 

  


Soren then pulled back the final layer of cloth and took Ike in his hand, Ike moaned in delight at the feeling.

  


When he felt Soren’s tongue lick the tip of his dick, Ike almost came right then and there. His hands flew to tangle in the mage’s dark, flowing hair, and he was using all his willpower to keep himself from thrusting right into Soren’s open mouth. 

  


“You-ah, you don’t have to…” Ike trailed off as Soren continued to kiss down the length of Ike’s dick, licking around the base and taking one of his balls in his mouth. Soren had only sucked him off twice before, Ike had always enjoyed the experience, hell he’d enjoy pretty much anything if it was Soren doing it to him, but he always felt awkward before and after.

  


“Mm.” Soren said, the hum sending vibrations straight through Ike’s cock, this time he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up a little. “Do you not want me to?” Ike was taken aback by the hint of hurt in Soren’s voice, which would go unmissed by most.

  


“I-no- I mean,” It was hard to think, Ike wasn’t good with words, especially when Soren was between his legs and had his mouth all over his dick. “I do! Only, only if you… want to…” He ended his sentence is a whisper, but apparently Soren had heard enough to get the gist of it because not a second later, he was taking the head of Ike’s cock into his mouth. 

  


Ike couldn’t help but moan loudly, grip on Soren’s hair tightening as the mage worked his way down his cock, sucking and swirling his tongue around the head before bobbing his head to take more deeper into his mouth. Soren closed his eyes, and did his best to relax his throat and take as much of Ike’s dick as he can, but it was difficult when comparing how large Ike’s dick is to how small Soren’s mouth is. 

  


It was taking all of Ike’s self control not to thrust up completely into Soren’s mouth, it was warm and wet, soft tongue massaging what it could reach. What Soren couldn’t fit in his mouth, he moved his hand to pump around the base, while to other moved to play with Ike’s balls. 

  


Ike’s grip in Soren’s hair tightened, pulling at the locks none too gently before realizing how he might be hurting Soren. Before he could even think to loosen his grip let alone apologize, he was caught off guard by Soren moaning loudly around his cock, looking up and making eye contact with him.

  


Ike experimentally tugged at the mage’s hair again, relishing in the way Soren groaned from the simple gesture. Ike couldn’t help but let his hips jerk slightly, cock sinking further down Soren’s warm throat, causing him to gag from the sudden intrusion. 

  


“Ah, fuck, ssssorry, fuck Soren.” Ike hissed out through gritted teeth, threading his fingers through Soren’s hair in a manner that was meant to be soothing. 

  


Soren looked up at him, dick still in his mouth, with an unreadable expression on his face. After sucking particularly hard - one that made Ike cry out and jerk -  he pulled off of Ike, causing the other man to groan when the cold air hit his saliva covered dick. 

  


“You can be rough, you know.” He said, tracing the tip of Ike’s dick with his pointer finger and looking up at him with hooded eyes. “I don’t mind if you fuck my mouth.” He said simply, as if he was commenting on the weather. 

  


Ike choked on his own spit. After sputtering for a second - which had Soren chuckling - he spoke. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

  


_ I don’t mind. I hurt you, you can hurt me.  _ Was Soren’s first thought. Though, that probably wouldn’t convince Ike. So he opted with “You won’t hurt me.” 

  


Ike gave Soren a skeptical look, opening his mouth to say something, so Soren decided now was the perfect time to take Ike’s dick back in his mouth. 

  


Ike released a cut-off moan, mouth hanging open as his hips jerked into Soren’s warm mouth. Despite Soren’s words, he didn’t want to just start thrusting in and out of Soren’s mouth like a fucking animal. 

  


That was, until Soren started to moan like a whore around his cock, looking up at Ike through his lashes, pretty crimson eyes full blown with lust. His cheeks were dusted pink, and spit was dribbling down his chin. He made eye contact with Ike, purposefully moaning loudly and swirling his tongue around his cock, before hallowing his cheeks and sucking hard. He made a show of bobbing his head up and down, closing his eyes and working up Ike’s dick. 

  


Ike’s self control snapped. 

  


He grabbed the back of Soren’s head and pushed his dick as deep as it would go down Soren’s throat, hearing Soren moan in surprise before gagging, letting Ike know that that was as far as he could go. Ike felt his hips move on their own accord, so caught up in the pleasure of Soren’s hot and inviting mouth, taking him deeper, and deeper, and deeper. He felt Soren’s hands grip his thighs, nails digging into the exposed skin. 

  


“F-Fuck, Soren, I-I’m go-gonna, c-can I…?” Ike trailed off, loosening his grip os Sorens head enough so that if he wanted, Soren could pull off. 

  


Soren did nothing but moan, which made Ike moan, and fuck his face faster than before. 

  


“Ah, s-shit, Soren, I’m-!” He let out a low, guttural moan as he released inside of Soren’s mouth. His entire body shuddering. 

  


When he pulled out of Soren’s mouth, Soren looked absolutely wrecked. His hair was a mess from Ike constantly running his hands through it, his face was red and his eyes were hooded. Spit and cum ran down his chin and covered his lips, Ike wished he could burn the image into his mind forever. 

  


“Are-are you okay, Soren?” Ike asked, still breathless from his orgasm. “Is there anything you need?” 

  


Soren was silent for a few seconds, before looking up at Ike. “Do you hate me?” He asked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He’d make sure to clean it himself later. 

  


“What?” Ike asked, looking at Soren dumbfoundedly. 

  


Soren huffed in annoyance, more at himself than at Ike. “Do you hate me? Do you not want me around?” He could still taste Ike’s salty cum in his mouth, the bitterness of it matching the bitterness of his mood, how fitting. 

  


“I-no?” Ike answered, unsure of what the hell was going with Soren today. He sighed heavily. “Look, Soren, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I love you, okay?” 

  


“But I-”

  


Ike shook his head. “No, no buts, okay?” He reached for Soren, pulling the smaller into his chest and kissing him deeply, despite where his mouth had just been. When he pulled away, he pulled both of them down so that they were lying on the bed, Soren on top of Ike’s chest. “We can talk about this more in the morning, but for now you need to sleep, alright?” Ike said gently, petting Soren’s hair. 

  


Exhausted, and tears welling up in his eyes, Soren just nodded against Ike’s chest. “Okay.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i started this four months ago and im just finishing it now and im listening to joel play michigan report from hell while i write this  
> if the ending sounded rushed thats cause it is lol


End file.
